Meu passado Minerva Mcgonagall
by Sarah Snape2
Summary: Minerva Mcgonagall conta porque se opos firmemente ao casamento de Hermione Granger e Severo Snape.


"Meu passado - Minerva Mcgonagall" 

N/A bem, essa one-shot surgiu basicamente de duas inspirações: uma delas foi à conversa com Charles Malfoy sobre o nosso desconhecimento a respeito do passado pregresso dos professores de Hogwarts. A segunda inspiração foi dada pela fanfics "Porque tudo é tão difícil?" de Susana Snape, onde Minerva procura sistematicamente afastar Hermione Granger de Severo Snape. Um aviso, se você não gosta de Minerva e Voldemort, não continue a leitura.

Mil beijos

Sarah

* * *

- Toc, toc, toc. – Minerva Mcgonagal batia na porta de uma das masmorras grandes. Fazia anos que não visitava Hogwarts. Muitos anos, desde que fora convidada para assumir uma cadeira no conselho permanente de educação do Ministério da magia. Um garotinho de aproximadamente sete anos, abriu a porta e ficou olhando-a com curiosidade. Ele tinha o rosto doce e suave de Hermione, mas aqueles olhos frios e negros sem duvidas eram os de seu pai.

- Sua mãe está? – perguntou Minerva com suavidade.

- Sim! – afirmou ele – Quem é a senhora?

- Professora Minerva Mcgonagall. – respondeu ela, altiva.

- Só um instante. – disse o garotinho, batendo com a porta na cara de Minerva, que ficou perplexa. Será que o menininho seria mais arredio que seu pai?

Menos de um minuto depois a porta foi aberta por Hermione, que deveria ter ralhado com o filho, pois o menino estava com cara de choro.

- Desculpe Albert, professora Minerva. – pediu Hermione, abraçando a velha bruxa - Que bom ver a senhora... Quanto tempo... Entre, entre. – convidou ela, e com um sorriso escancarou a porta. Aquela era uma grande sala de estudos, decorada em estilo trouxa, com duas mesas grandes, livros por todos os lados, e alguns brinquedos de diversas ordens e uma vassoura de brinquedo jogada num canto.

O menino caminhou atrás da visitante imitando-a, e recebeu um olhar de censura da mãe.

- Sente-se professora Minerva. – convidou Hermione, deslocando um grande e confortável sofá de um dos cantos do ambiente. – Seja muito bem vinda. - Hermione estava muito feliz com a visita. Não falava com a professora desde quando se casara com Severo Snape e isso já fazia quase 10 anos.

- Tive que vir ao castelo, conversar com Alvo. – contou Minerva, visivelmente encabulada. Arrependia-se da idéia de aparecer ali para visitar Hermione. – Creio que esteja na hora dele se aposentar, Hermione.

- Segundo Severo sempre comenta, Alvo só sairá de Hogwarts morto.- respondeu Hermione sorrindo – ou talvez nem assim.. Talvez tomar o lugar do Nick-quase-sem-cabeça possa estar em seus planos futuros.

Minerva riu com cortesia. Jamais imaginara algo assim sobre Alvo Dumbledore.

- E sua cátedra de Aritmancia como anda? – perguntou Minerva com leve curiosidade.

- Muito bem, professora Minerva, muito bem. – contou Hermione - estamos fazendo um estudo aliado a Numerologia trouxa, o que muito nos auxilia, não nas adivinhações – Hermione franziu o cenho - mas nas possibilidade de percepções.

- Entendo. – comentou a velha bruxa, olhando Hermione. Realmente ela embora tivesse envelhecido um pouco, era quase que a mesma moça que ali estudara. Quase! – Li alguns de seus trabalhos mais recentes nesta área.

- Mesmo, professora Minerva? – questionou Hermione incrédula.

- Sempre me interesso pelos meus ex-alunos, especialmente por você, Hermione por quem sempre tive tanto apreço. – explicou a ex-diretora da Grifinória.

- Também sempre tive muito carinho pela senhora, mesmo depois de todos aqueles acontecimentos desagradáveis na época de meu casamento. – disse Hermione, com um tom brando na voz.

- É justamente sobre isso que vim lhe falar. – retrucou a velha mestra, baixando os olhos.

Hermione olhou-a com incredulidade.

- Podemos falar a sós? – Minerva olhou o garoto que brincava com uma varinha de plástico da loja dos gêmeos Weasley, tentando transformar pedras em carrinhos.

- Filho. – Hermione chamou.

- Sim mãe. – ele respondeu.

- Vá procurar seu pai, diga-lhe que temos visitas.- pediu ela. Tinha certeza de que Severo, sabendo da presença de Minerva Macgonagal por ai, se manteria afastado com Albert até que tivesse absoluta certeza de que não se encontraria com a "velha ratazana" como ele a chamava.

Albert limitou-se a sair da masmorra de cabeça baixa.

- Pronto professora, fale-me o que quiser. – Hermione sorriu ao ver o filho fechar a porta da masmorra.

- Hermione... – a velha bruxa começou a falar com dificuldade, via-se claramente que aquilo não estava sendo fácil para ela. – Eu quero lhe pedir desculpas.

- Não existe nenhum motivo para isso, professora. – contrapôs Hermione, com desconfiança.

- Existe sim, eu me opus de tal forma ao seu casamento com Snape que acabamos por nos distanciar. – considerou a velha mestra.

- Mas isso já faz muitos anos, professora Minerva. – retrucou Hermione sorrindo - Não devia mais se importar com isso. O que vale mesmo é que a senhora está aqui e poderemos retomar nossa velha amizade.

- Mas eu me importo, Hermione. – explicou a velha bruxa, prendendo ainda mais forte o velho e habitual coque. – Você não sabe o quanto eu me condenei intimamente por ter deixado você se casar com Snape, e por não ter conseguido fazer você desistir dessa idéia.

- Mas, professora Minerva - ela comentou- eu me casei com Severo porque o amo! E isso a senhora nunca foi capaz de entender.

- Eu entendo, Hermione. – a velha balançou a cabeça – Hoje eu entendo. Vendo você assim tão feliz, agradeço que não ter conseguido lhe dissuadir da idéia. Você é feliz, não é? – a bruxa mais velha quis confirmar.

- Sim, eu sou muito feliz. – Hermione confirmou com um sorriso.

- Obviamente, Hermione, você não deve ter entendido toda aquela minha oposição na época de seu casamento. Nunca achei que Severo fosse a pessoa ideal para você, mas o tempo me desmentiu.

- Só o tempo comprova, a senhora deve estar querendo dizer. – assentiu Hermione com cortesia.

- Sim. – respondeu a velha bruxa. – Sempre tive muito carinho por você, não queria que você fosse infeliz como eu fui.

- Como a senhora? – Hermione estranhou.

* * *

Albert estava sentado na frente da sala onde seu pai estava dando aulas, procurando fazer expressões faciais imitando a visitante. Não conseguia lembrar-se do nome dela direito, professora Gonall... É deveria ser isso... A professora Gonall... Ele sorriu satisfeito, mas voltou a imitar a visitante. Várias vezes escutara seus pais comentando que ele poderia ser ator, pois adorava ficar imitando as pessoas. A única vez que alguém reclamara sobre isso, fora seu pai, quando no Natal passado, ele aparecera com uma barba e um cabelo branco( arranjados pelos professor Flitwich), um chapéu muito alto e pontudo, imitando Dumbledore. Todos riram, inclusive Dumbledore, mas seu pai, confiscara todo o material de imitação... Os alunos saíram da sala, logo em seguida, e ele entrou na sala, imitando a visitante. Como aquilo era divertido. O pai, somente o viu quando o garotinho pulou em seu colo.

- Filho, o que faz aqui? – disse ele, beijando a testa do garotinho.

- Mamãe está com a visita, e mandou eu vir aqui - respondeu ele, roubando uma pena e começando a querer desenhar com ela.

- Visita? – estranhou Snape. – Quem estaria visitando Hermione aqui na escola?

Albert largou a pena, pulou do colo do pai, e começou a caminhar como a visitante.

Snape olhou atentamente os movimentos do filho, pensando que aquele jeito de caminhar e a expressão lhe lembravam alguém, mas que a lembrança não era nada agradável.

- è a professora Gonall.

- Mcgonagall??Minerva Mcgonagal?? – perguntou Snape, arregalando os olhos negros.

- Sim, essa mesma. – explicou o garotinho, voltando para o colo.

- O que ela quer com sua mãe? – estranhou o homem. – seja o que for, não quero ver aquela "ratazana velha" nem pintada de ouro na minha frente.

* * *

- Realmente, concordo que essa minha oposição a seu casamento, poderia parecer injustificada para quem visse de fora a situação. – Hermione limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça. Mas agora decidi que quero lhe contar, sobre mim, sobre a minha vida.

Minerva Mcgonagall achara muito difícil falar o que se propunha, mas queria morrer em paz com sua própria consciência.

"Quando era jovem, como você, não existiam todos esses rumores de guerras, e coisas assim. Obviamente que as trevas sempre tiveram seus partidários, sempre. Não necessariamente só sonserinos ou pessoas oriundas de Drumstrang. Os aliados de Grindewald eram provindos das mais diversas áreas, e ninguém mais sabia em quem confiar. Claro, que como você já sabe, Dumbledore anos depois surgiu como o grande salvador do mundo mágico, atividade esta que ele desempenha até hoje, mesmo nestes dias de calmaria. Coincidentemente, ou não, nesta mesma época, a câmara secreta foi aberta aqui em Hogwarts. Eu estava em Grifinória, no quinto ano e era monitora. Lembro bem da Murta, coitadinha, sempre sendo incomodada pelos outros, sempre sendo ridicularizada. Eu procurei por todos os ambientes da escola pessoas escondidas, era parte da minha função. Um monitor, como você bem sabe, Hermione, tem que enfrentar todos os perigos, e nós o grifinórios somos, sem duvida os mais corajosos. Foi uma cena chocante, quando vi um sonserino, que estava no mesmo ano que eu saindo do banheiro das meninas, no segundo andar. Ele olhava para todos os lados, obviamente não querendo ser visto. Tive que rir sozinha, Thomas Riddle era o mais fechado, retraído e preconceituoso de todos os sonserinos. Passava o tempo nos olhando de cima para baixo... Era engraçado vê-lo sair de um banheiro de garotas. Não que isso me surpreendesse, mas em todo o caso a conduta era complicada. Deixei que ele pensasse que não fora visto e depois rumei ao banheiro e Murta estava lá... Seu corpo frio e gélido que parecia estar morto a algumas horas.

Dei o alarme, claro. Todos os monitores foram chamados, foi uma cena horrível... Nunca mais esqueci aquilo. Thomas Riddle foi o ultimo a aparecer. Eu tinha certeza de que alguma maneira ele estivera envolvido na morte da Lufa-lufa, mas como provar algo contra Thomas Riddle? Algo me diz, analisando hoje, que acho que me entreguei na maneira de olhar, de falar, de que sabia de algo mais, além do que o conhecimento geral. Acho que dei na vista demais esse conhecimento. Quando Hagrid foi expulso, eu já tinha a convicção de que ele não deveria estar envolvido. Mas não convinha me arriscar, não poderia falar nada a ninguém. Mas Tom sabia, ele tinha certeza de que de alguma maneira, eu sabia que ele estivera envolvido na morte da menina. Dumbledore, era o diretor da nossa casa, naquela época, eu deveria ter falado a ele, que vira Tom saindo daquele banheiro pouco antes de encontrar a Murta morta. Mas não consegui me obrigar a isso. Não consegui.

O problema estava em que aquele sonserino presunçoso começou a se aproximar de mim. Sim, ele desconfiava, tinha medo que de alguma maneira eu o delatasse. Certamente, não se tornou meu amigo por gostar de mim. O tempo me ensinou que Tom jamais fazia algo impensado, algo cujas conseqüências não tivessem sido medidas antes das ações serem realizadas. Mas, daí algo inteiramente estranho acabou por acontecer conosco. Nos apaixonamos. Mas que isso fique bem claro para você, minha querida. Ele não queria que isso acontecesse,e sinceramente, nem eu tampouco. Namoramos escondido mais de uma no, e eu estava cada vez mais envolvida. Foi um erro eu sei, eu sei. E havia mais aquela história de Voldemort. Isso nunca me agradou,e ele sabia disso. Por fim eu sabia demais das coisas que estavam acontecendo, e acho que ele passou a ver como uma constante ameaça de delatação, mas eu jamais tencionaria fazer isso, mesmo que soubesse que seria melhor para ele, antes que as coisas se complicassem. Porém, Tom não acreditava em mim, e nosso relacionamento foi como que sumindo no ar. Por fim terminamos tudo, mas a gota d'água foi quando Dumbledore me convidou para lecionar na escola, substituindo-o em transfiguração. Tom ficou sabendo de uma versão deturpada desse convite, onde lhe contaram que eu ganhara o cargo por ter contado a Alvo sobre os estudos e os desenvolvimentos que ele fazia das maldições. Não entrarei em pormenores desnecessários, mas depois que terminamos a escola e eu estava treinando para ser professora de Hogwarts, Tom me procurou. E, ingenuamente tive a ilusão de que ele ainda gostava de mim, mas o que se seguiu foi uma das maiores decepções da minha vida..."– a velha bruxa, que falara tudo isso, sem pausas, parou, respirou fundo e como se sua voz viesse das profundezas de seu ser, continuou.

"Ele tentou me matar... me matar...d e todas pessoas quem sabiam de suas atividades ilícitas , eu era única que não aderira as trevas, e Tom passou a me ver como uma espécie de traidora. Ele só não acabou comigo porque meu pai, que era auror, apareceu com alguns amigos naquele momento. Depois disso, nunca mais o vi...

Discretamente a mestra de Transfiguração, baixou a cabeça para secar uma discreta lágrima que caíra de seus olhos.

- A senhora achava que Severo poderia me matar? –perguntou Hermione estranhando o desfecho da história.

- Não fisicamente, minha querida. – disse Minerva, num tom de voz de quem quer que as coisas fiquem bem claras- Mas lembre-se que existem muitas maneiras de se matar alguém, mas a principal dela é essa aqui. – ela colocou a mão na direção do coração de Hermione. Essa é a morte, mais lenta e mais dolorosa que alguém pode sofrer,e o pior é que dependendo a profundidade da ferida, ela não fechará nunca mais.

A velha bruxa, respirou fundo e continuou.

- Era disso que eu tinha medo, que seu marido lhe fizesse sofrer muito, porque esse tipo de ferida, Hermione, não tem cicatrização. Não queria que você sofresse... era isso. Nunca achei que Severo soubesse retribuir o amor que você tinha por ele, mas me enganei. Nem todas as pessoas são iguais, e por mais incrível que pareça, ele só lembra fisicamente Tom.

Hermione olhou com assombro para a professora Minerva.

- Nunca haviam lhe dito isso antes, não é? – a velha bruxa perguntou. – Mas não estranho isso, poucos se lembram de Tom quando mais jovem, mas que Severo lembra-o em várias coisas, é incontestável. Hoje, a figura de Lord Voldemort é medonha, mas enfim, ele não teve sempre aquele rosto mordaz.

- Você entende agora- disse Minerva, num tom de voz completamente diverso- Porquê me opus, porque trabalhei contra esse seu casamento?

Hermione apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- E, será que você poderia me perdoar?

Hermione, limitou-se a levantar e ir abraçar a velha bruxa. Tinha ficado muito impressionada com tudo o que ela lhe contara e de mais a mais sempre a adorara. Não era uma pessoa de guardar ressentimentos, então...

- Nunca guardei ressentimentos da senhora. –disse Hermione sorrindo.

Elas ficaram conversando por mais um bom tempo, até que a Minerva despediu-se alegando ter compromissos urgentes no ministério.

Mais tarde, Severo Snape entrou no escritório, acompanhando pelo filho Albert. Hermione escutou o barulho da porta e tirou os olhos do livro que lia . Ela ficou apreciando a chegada dos dois e quando o marido caminhava em sua direção, lhe perguntou.

- Severo, você sabia que existem pessoas que o consideram parecido com Voldemort?

O homem estancou no meio do passo.

- O quê? – perguntou ele, com assombro.

***FIM***


End file.
